Fred e Hermione- Amor e Mais !
by patrycia194
Summary: Eles se envolvem e o amor que nasce floresce mais do que esperariam. Nessa fic Fred morre como o original! Mas ele se foi deixando não somente uma saudade, uma simples lembrança, deixava um filho que crescia no ventre dela. Confusão , Amor, Saudades, um bebê ...um futuro!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione chorava ao ver Rony com Lilá, lamentou-se por dias, lagrimas molharam seu travesseiro por noites mas não seria mais assim, foi quando decidiu, envergonhou-se por tantas vezes que Harry a olhou com compaixão e isso não aconteceria mais, mesmo sendo seu melhor amigo aquilo doía e também a ele por vê-la sofrer. E esquece-lo não foi tão difícil quanto pensava.

Traída novamente por seus próprios sentimentos, agora amava outro Weasley, o gêmeo mais cobiçado do colégio, achava um grande infortúnio sentir-se tão atraída por ele, irresistivelmente tentador quando ele lhe sorriu, quando a abraçava, quando ouvia sua voz, tudo era perfeito. Mas dessa vez era correspondida, ela a queria e maior do que jamais sentira antes, era amor era Amor e Mais!


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione andava pelos corredores do castelo distraída com seus próprios pensamentos, aquelas semanas haviam sido as piores, Rony namorara Lily e sempre que os via lá estavam agarrados e sorrindo mas ao mesmo tempo isso não a importava mais, mergulhou-se em livros e pesquisas que pudessem ajudar Harry, também queria ajuda-lo com Gina, sabia que ele gostava dela mas ao contrario dela não ficava lamentando-se pelos cantos, ela admirava o amigo e sabia eles poderiam ser perfeitos juntos. Hermione não tinha muita intimidade com Gina mas aos poucos tornaram-se amigas.

_ Mione, você esta bem?- Harry perguntou quando a encontrou e começou a andar co a garota

_ Estou ótima Harry porque pergunta?- disse e viu Harry desconfortável, colocou-se em sua frente para distraí-la, Hermione olhou sobre seus ombros e os viu, Rony aos beijos com Lilá, a garota estava enroscada em seu pescoço, voltou a encarar Harry que a olhava complacente- _ Eu estou bem Harry não se preocupe!- tentou sorrir mas fracamente e se afastou seguindo seu caminho.

_ Onde vai?- tinham o tempo livre afinal

_ A biblioteca!- disse simplesmente

_ Te vejo no Jantar?-

_ Claro- seguiu apressada com se houvesse compromisso, quando que em seu caminho sentiu-se chocando com um corpo, lançada para trás devido ao choque e não caiu graças a braços fortes que tomaram-lhe a cintura firmando-a ao chão, mas o rapaz a manteve firme rente a seu peito.

_ Opa, devagar Granger!- aquele sorriso, Fred Weasley a segurara, Hermione sentiu-se deslocada e quando percebeu-se em seus braços, corou vergonhosamente, sempre achara-o bonito e sua vivacidade fazia com que se sentisse viva, aquele sorriso. - _ Onde vai com tanta pressa?- disse a examinando ainda a apertando contra si colocou uma mão em seu rosto, olhou em seus olhos, limpou lagrimas de seu rosto.

_ Fred!- disse ainda no torpor senti-lo tão próximo fez com que seu cheiro invadisse suas narinas- _ Ia a... a biblioteca!- disse concentrada em seus olhos

_ No tempo livre? Não mesmo pequena, preciso da sua ajuda veja comigo? – disse rapidamente, mas permaneceu estático encarando seus olhos e tocou os cabelos revoltos dela preso naquela atmosfera tão Hermione de ser.

_ Aaaa Fred eu...

_ Você nada Granger, veja comigo!- puxou a garota por uma mão, na verdade não sabia o que fazer ao certo, somente queria distraí-la, decidiu ignorar suas lagrimas e não tocar no assunto do porque elas caíram, aquela cena partiu-lhe, vê -la chorar o consumiu, e essa desculpa ele usou a si mesmo quando tentou distanciar os pensamentos sobre o quão a achava bonita. Por um tempo ficou perdido em sua beleza.

_ Aonde estamos indo?- Hermione perguntou estava sendo arrastada pelos corredores a algum tempo e não fazia ideia de para onde iria.

Pego distraído, Fred não havia pensado nisso, tão pouco precisava de sua ajuda, aquilo era apenas um pretexto, ainda não tinha formulado o que fazer, então pensou em George.

_ Vamos ver George!-

_ George? Eo o que ele tem?- preocupou-se a garota

_ Nada, vamos a Hogsmeade!-

_ Mas, não temos permissão!- era de fato tempo livre mais só visitavam o local quando liberados.

_ Mione, somos os gêmeos Weasley, nós damos um jeito!- disse parando - os no caminho e sorrindo piscou para ela. – como em nome de Merlin aquilo poderia atingi-la daquela maneira, a garota já havia esquecido tudo.

Como ele poderia estar olhando para ela assim, Fred criticou-se por estar achando a tão linda aquele dia.

Naquele dia eles se divertiram, tomaram cerveja amanteigada, Fred e George falaram de seus planos para gemealidades, e sorrindo todo o tempo. Hermione perguntou de que seria ajuda e Fred inventou alguma desculpa sobre qualquer desvendar em um livro de adivinhações mais continha piadas e era invenção dos irmãos o que a fez sorrir bastante.

...

E por aquela passagem secreta que apenas os irmãos sabiam voltaram ao castelo, durante o jantar Rony e Lilá sentaram juntos, o garoto não falava com a melhor amiga, Harry sentou-se ao seu lado e sorriu para ela, conversaram amenidades enquanto comiam, quando Jorge aproximou-se e se inclinou-se ao lado dela.

_ Hermione, temos outras invenções e coisas que precisam do seu aval intelectual sua nerd, preciso de sua ajuda amanhã garota!- disse rapidamente e beijou-lhe o rosto de maneira não tão rápida quanto suas palavras. Ela o encarou, seus rostos centímetros o separavam, sorrindo ele piscou e se afastou - _ Harry!- disse cumprimentando, tocou o ombro do rapaz e saiu tão rápido quanto chegara.

Rony observava tudo a distancia sem notar a presença de Lilá em seu colo, e sentia-se um tolo, como queria estar entre os amigos, mas sua fraqueza o impedia, sua covardia.

Sentir os lábios dele em seu rosto fez com que ele ainda formigasse sentindo aquela área por alguns instantes, criticou-se novamente, ele não poderia querer nada com ela, ninguém poderia querer.

bom gente a fanfiction funciona assim... com leitores e comentarios tem capitulos, se nao tiver a fanfic morre.  
se vc leu e comente é rapido e indolor ok. Não deixe a fic morrer! bjs


	3. Chapter 3

Durante a aula nada ruim importava, Hermione realmente se concentrava nos estudos já não pensava em Rony e sua distancia a não pensar nele nem mesmo como um amigo, sempre o ajudando em sua trapalhadas, nos estudos ou em encrencas que se metia com Harry, nunca teve tempo para pensar nela, afinal o que havia para pensar, Hermione achava-se insignificante, esfregou os dedos sobre a testa tentando esclarecer seus pensamentos e concentrar-se novamente. Durante a noite antes de dormir não parara de pensar no que Fred poderia querer, ou quais invenções seriam aquelas, afinal os gêmeos nunca a precisaram de ajuda intelectual para nada, ela os achavam geniais.

Fred, como ele era bonito e seu sorriso, como a encantava, sentiu-se idiota por estar devaneando novamente, logo com Fred Weasley, todas as garotas de Hogwarts morreriam por um aceno dele e ainda mais velho, realmente Hermione achava-se ter vocação para sofrer.

Durante o dia não os viu e já era noite quando todos se recolhiam Hermione andava sem animo e sem pressa, os estudos não a distraiam mais como antes e sua curiosidade atual não ajudava em nada.

_ Oi!- uma voz soou em seu ouvido, virou-se rapidamente e os livros que carregavam foram para o chão, ele a ajudou a pegar abaixando-se junto a garota quando ela o encarou. Fred sorriu próximo a seu rosto corado. - _ Tudo bem pequena?-

_ Fred!- disse enquanto levantavam com seus livros em mãos.

_ Quantos livros, Hummm aposto que minha companhia seria mais agradável que isso essa noite!- disse malicioso mais logo arrependeu - se que merda estava pensando afinal, o que estava fazendo, admitia estar atraído por ela mas não podia. E por que não poderia? Perguntou-se tentando não entrar em conflito em uma briga interna irrelevante, era obvio o porque não podia, ela gostava de Rony, ou Rony gostava dela, ele sabia que Rony estava com outra garota então ele poderia estar enganado, mas e ela, o que Hermione sentia .

_ Fred? – Hermione sorriu abertamente- _ Esta tudo bem?-

_ Claro porque!- respondeu-se rapidamente

_ Voce não me ouvia, estava ai me encarando como um bobo, onde você estava?- sorriu insinuando o quanto distraído ele estava.

_ Estava aqui, pensando.

_ Em que!

_ Pensando em você!- disse rapidamente enlaçando a cintura da garota seu corpo ergueu-se rente ao seu - _ Estava pensando como você esta bonita hoje Granger!- abraçou-a mais forte e percebeu que Hermione não ofereceu resistência se encararam enquanto ela sentia seus pés saírem do chão, Fred sorriu com tal atitude, deixando-os frente a frente, queria beija-la, mas não a beijou, sentiu o cheiro doce, Hermione não sabia o que pensar, só queria que continuasse, encarou seus olhos e suas mãos seguram os ombros do rapaz, Fred beijou-lhe o rosto e devolveu-a ao chão.

Hermione sentia seus pés ao piso mas deu graças a Merlin por mãos ainda a segurarem a cintura não teria certeza de ficaria firme sobre os eles se a soltasse tão abruptamente e ele não o fez. Fred sorriu ao vê-la extasiada mas distanciou-se.

_ A aonde vai?!- Hermione perguntou sem se mexer!-

_Aonde vamos você quer dizer, vem !- sorriu e como a moça não se mexeu ele voltou tocando sua mão e a puxando consigo, Hermione sentia-se flutuar e mais uma vez sendo guiada por ele sentia se segura, privilegiada.

Entraram na sala comunal e o ambiente agradável a fez sorrir novamente, George os esperavam no local.

_ Até que enfim chegaram, pensei que teria que buscar os pombinhos- George disse e recebeu um olhar fuzilante do gêmeo, Hermione sorriu mais não sorriu tímida, estava descontraída, adorava a companhia dos irmãos.

_ Sente-se dama!- George sorriu dizendo acomodando-se no sofá mais ela abaixou-se e se sentou no chão, Fred fez o mesmo ainda apreensivo com a atitude do irmão que não perdoaria piadas do tipo "casal" e ele o entendia muito bem, Fred também não perdia a oportunidade de expor o irmão quando podia.

George sabia que o irmão estava interessado na garota para não dizer termo mais intenso e por decorrência, não poderia deixar de irritar um pouco o irmão.

Os três sorriram e para a companhia da garota o mesmo livro de adivinhações fora concluído, era madrugada quando se despediram Fred a ajudou a se levantar. Pegou suas mãos e sentindo a cambalear aproximou-se tocou os cabelos da garota e se encaram quando George sorriu e pigarreou

_ Bom boa noite casal!- George disse sorrindo e saiu rapidamente

_ Humm boa noite Mione!- disse com a mão em seu rosto beijou-lhe a testa, Fred sorriu

_ Boa noite Fred!- disse subindo e seguiu para o dormitório.

Dia seguinte, Hermione acordou bem disposta e até mesmo animada, Gina observou a garota e achava algo estranho, não a via suspirando em desilusão e nada do tipo.

_ Animada Hermione?- Gina disse seguindo no café da manhã

_ O dia esta lindo, Gina!-

_ Hummmm!- a garota murmurou desconfiada. –

comentem que amanha tem mais, acho que o prox. ta mais interessante. obrigada pelos comentarios, liie Lovegood, Perfeita Weasley e Srta Malfoy =D espero que gostem! gostou? nao gostou? se elu comente please =D bjs


	4. Chapter 4

Fred pensava em Hermione quando George o empurrou pela distração

_ Ei? E ai onde estava? A já sei embaixo de longos cabelos castanhos imagino

_ Calado!-

_ E aquela pele, aquele jeitinho esperto e delicado dela!-

_ Eu já disse, calado!-

_ Porque não vai pega-la- George disse ainda o instigando e sorriu, Fred pensou como o irmão e sorriu, os dois caminharam para o almoço sentindo quando Lino os alcançou e conversaram sobre próximo jogo de quadribol.

Durante a tarde trocavam de salas para a ultima aula do dia, nos corredores tentar caminhar tornava-se um grande desafio devido a quantidade de pessoas, e com tempo hábil a locomoção Hermione andava lentamente,e sentia-se leve mesmo aos conflitos que enfrentava, não queria dar-se por sonhadora, nunca foi assim e não começaria agora mas sentia-se bem e achava inacreditável.

_ Quem, pegar quem ?- Lino disse e Fred saiu a espreita sem respostas - _ Quem é a dá vez?- perguntou sorrindo em tom mais alto quando ele se distanciava mas sua voz não foi ouvida devido ao som de grande movimento de pessoas, George sorriu ao lado do amigo.

Hermione viu Fred caminhando em sua direção, em sentidos opostos ela sorriu para ele o que o encorajou para o pretendido. Exatamente onde passavam uma coluna ao lado de um corredores que os tiravam do fluxo de pessoas Fred a puxou e com três passou a prensou sobre a parede que os escondia de todos, o impacto a fez a arfar

_ Fred! Tudo bem?- perguntou surpresa

_ Esta, mas pode fica ficar melhor!- disse decidido e com um sorriso sedutor a encarou voraz, a beijou sem dar-lhe tempo a assimilar, pensamentos, espaço ou qualquer coisa suas bocas se tocaram leves sobre a maciez dos lábios mas rápido e intenso, sentindo aprofundar-se em seu cheiro doce, prosseguiu beijando-lhe a boca sobre um instinto sôfrego e sua lingua invadiu-lhe a boca sentindo o sabor que a tanto desejava, Hermione não pensava, pela primeira vez raciocínio lhe faltou, seguiu suas emoções e como era satisfatório, a tempos incontáveis sentiu que a vontade a invadia, suas mãos seguiram para o peito do rapaz, e sentindo-se suspensa no ar, envolveu seus braços ao pescoço do rapaz que havia lhe erguido e mesmo assim sustentava seu peso rente a parede, arfou novamente, seguindo o ritmo do beijo e as bocas se encaixavam perfeitamente enquanto suas línguas duelavam sobre uma pressão que nascera sobre uma perspectiva onde não poderiam identificar.

Hermione suspirou quando lábios desciam sobre a pele de seu pescoço

_ Fred...

_ Humm- emanou um som sob sua pele ainda a beijando.

_ O...o que estamos fazendo- disse com dificuldade sentindo seu corpo ser inclinado para trás

_ Acho que você sabe o que estamos fazendo- disse puxando o rosto da garota de encontro ao seu e a encarou antes de beijar-lhe novamente, e por intensos momentos Hermione tinha certeza que nunca vivera nada com a intensidade compartilhada.

Hemione o afastou com a mão em seu peito e mesmo sutilmente, ele afastou-se com breves selinhos que sentira retribuir com clareza e o rapaz sorriu sentindo a mesma com resistências de parar.

_ O que?- perguntou a abraçando

_ Nós...temos aula- disse ainda perdida na pressão que ainda sentia em seus lábios

_ Não temos mais- ele sorriu a prensando a parede novamente, ao lado ela olhou, não havia mais ninguém, nenhum som, apenas um quadro como testemunha, já havia perdido período- _ Tem mais alguma coisa a perder?- perguntou sedutor e com um lobo cercando sua presa mantinha selou seus lábios rapidamente e a encarou esperando resposta. Hermione sorriu e negou com um gesto esperando o que se seguiu, tomou-lhe os lábios novamente com a vontade que ela compartilhava.

...

O que ela estava fazendo? Durante a semana seguinte onde se encontravam sozinhos, beijos roubados, beijos cúmplices se seguiam e isso era mais novo do que ela poderia esperar.

Se voce leu comente por favor, é rapido e nao tem preço para mim saber q voce leu =D bjs


	5. Chapter 5

Café da manhã, Hermione acordou cedo e reluzente como o dia seu sorriso estava radiante, e o motivo, não era nenhuma aula desafiante ou matéria importante, era ele, Fred, arrumou enquanto pensava nele, surpreendeu-se por imaginar, o quanto estava o amando, nunca acordou pensando em Rony, não perdeu seu tempo pensando Krum e mesmo que o fizesse nada seria igual ao que sentia por ele.

_ Bom dia!- disse ao sentar-se ao lado de Harry e Rony

_ Bom dia Hermione!- Harry respondeu, Rony queria dizer algo as não conseguiu, e fugindo de Lila estava chateado com toda aquela situação, mas agora ela não o ignorava, Hermione sorriu para ele como se nada houvesse e já não se falavam a algum tempo, o que ele estranhou pois onde estivesse ela evitava ou talvez ele, Rony não sabia ao certo, somente sentia-se um idiota e sua alegria matinal repentina e totalmente verdadeira o atingiu.

_ Bom dia Rony!- disse o cumprimentando depois de meses

_ Bom...bom dia Hermione!- disse e encarou seu prato novamente, Harry sorriu satisfeito, já não aguenta mais ver os amigos brigados e dividindo-se entre eles embora era o momento em que o trio passou sobre maior distancia possível.

_ Bom dia pessoal!- Fred disse acompanhado de George e Lino, aproximaram-se e mais uma vez abaixou-se próximo a garota rente a seu ouvido - _ Te espero na sala precisa no horário vago!

_ Mas...

_ Nada de mais- disse rapidamente e quando fora beijar seu rosto Hermione virou-se como um reflexo, e beijaram-se em um selinho acidental, sorriram enquanto alguns olharam chocados, Harry sorriu.

Durante a tarde Hermione seguia para salão comunal quando o viu no corredor Fred falava com Angelina e a garota se aproximou falando algo em seu ouvido, sentiu-se ridícula, pequena. E sem querer ser notada apressou-se em se afastar mas ele a viu.

Fred correu atrás de Hermione, a chamou mas a garota não deu ouvidos, ela não podia acreditar que ele estava com Angelina, na verdade a moça sempre fora um amiga, e naquele momento sorriu quando a garota pedia-lhe para falar de George.

_ Hermione espera!- transtornado com a atitude ela a alcançou a segurou o braço virando-a de frente para encara-la

_ Me solta!-

_ O que foi doce?

_ ME SOLTA FRED!- tentou puxar o braço mas ele a trouxe para seus braços a impedindo os movimentos, haviam passado pelo quadro para chegar até la e a sala estava vazia.

_ Voce esta com ciúmes?

_ Não eu não tenho porque, agora me solte!- Fred sorriu e a apertou em seus braços mesmo vendo-a quase explodir-se de raiva a ergueu e virando-se prensou as costas da moça contra parede

_ Que bom porque você não tem motivos- beijou seu rosto e seguiu cheirando seu pescoço- _ Eu só quero você e eu só estou com você sua nerd!- disse intenso e beijou seus lábios a seguir o corpo de Hermione aquiesceu-se em seus braços e com a insistência de seus lábios fora impossível não retribuir.

_ Estou com você pequena, não duvide disso- disse beijando seu pescoço sentindo a garota arfar e suas mãos tomaram suas pernas que envolveram seu corpo enquanto a segurava contra parede, mãos que se infiltraram sob a saia dela. - _ O que sinto por você é mais não duvide disso.

_ Então porque... porque não diz a todos-

_ Ok!- supirou colocando-a no chão- _ Voce quer discutir a relação!- Hermione o olhou em choque, não sabia o que dizer sequer tinham uma relação, mas seja o que for não queria que acabasse. Ele a encarou em conflito e seguiu até o sofá fazendo com que se sentassem.

_ Voce é muito inteligente para ser tão ignorante Hermione, eu gosto de você, muito- disse passando a mão sobre os cabelos da garota que somente o observava- _ Você é minha isso quer dizer que você so me pertence é minha garota entendeu!- disse sorrindo com sua surpresa.

_ Isso quer dizer...

_ Isso que dizer namoro nerd, mas não podemos contar a todos-

_ E PORQUE NÃO?- disse mais alto do que pretendia e o ruivo sorriu deixando a envergonhada

_ Não quero que se complique e bem, não vou mais estar aqui, logo George e eu iremos embora.

_ Como..como assim-

_ É isso e se você não quiser vou entender – ela o abraçou com rapidez - _ Vou sentir sua falta!- seu tom era de suplica e isso o deixou desolado, haviam criado grande afinidade e se acostumaram com a presença um do outro.

_ Eu sempre vou estar aqui!- disse a abraçando e sorriu

_ Voce acabou de dizer que vai embora!- o encarou perplexa mas distanciou-se somente o suficiente para olhar em seus olhos

_ Eu dou um jeito!- sorriu e a beijou - _ Se você me quiser- ele disse segurando seu rosto

...

Os gêmeos deixaram Hogwarts em grande estilo e mesmo com a partida George continuaria vendo seu doce.

Naquela noite Hermione chegou a seu quarto na cama havia um embrulho sobre ele um cartão que dizia "meu doce" ela sorriu e pegou abrindo o era um livro que ela queria muito. Deitou-se já sentindo sua falta.

_Eu amo você garota, mais do que minhas palavras podem dizer, mais do que meu corpo possa te mostrar hehehe eu amo você nerd!- F.W - _a dedicatória estava na primeira capa do livro Hermione sorriu ao ler leu todo o livro, ele não estava em Hogwarts e não teria muito que fazer.

_É uma nerd mesmo hehehe escrevi aqui somente porque sabia que leria o livro inteiro. Aposto que esta com saudades de mim. F.W_

_Voce leu! comenta ai embaixo o que achou ok é rapidinho! :) bjs_


	6. Chapter 6

Semanas se passaram e Hermione estava inquieta a saudade de Fred a inquietava a pontos de impaciência, sentia tanto a sua falta, cada minuto e cada local daquele castelo era a sua pessoa que ela queria ver, mas ele não estava lá, seguindo por esses dias mesmo recebendo coreio coruja que sempre lhe trazia coisas lindas que Fred lhe mandava, o que somente fazia com que pensasse nele todo o tempo.

_ Hermione o que você esta bem!- Harry a chamava pela segunda vez ao observa-la distraída

_ Oi Harry, o que disse?- seus olhos estavam sobre a direção do livro mas não estavam concentrados e quando não era assim, seus dedos tilintavam sobre a mesa fazendo uma sequencia decrescente do mínimo ao indicador provocando o barulho repetitivo de suas unhas sobre o móvel, seu olhar vagava sobre sua pressa e Harry já a observava a um tempo, para ele sua atitude não era mais vinculada a ao que ele e Rony faziam.

_ Perguntei se esta bem, pareci aflita-

_ Não, Harry eu estou bem, serio- sorriu por sua preocupação Hermione o amava-o a como um irmão, Harry assentiu ainda intrigado, Hermione colocou um bolinho em seu prato e sorriu.

_ Coma Harry, você tem que comer, esta muito magro!- disse, ele sorriu, Hermione sempre protetora.

O café da manhã esta tranquilo não fosse sua ansiedade estavam liberados a visitar Hogsmeade e depois da carta de Fred sabia que ele estaria a esperando.

Rony aproximou-se ainda hesitante mesmo com a mudança de Hermione sentia-se rejeitado mas sentou-se de frente aos dois amigos.

_ Bom dia Rony!-Harry disse

_ Bom dia Rony- Hermione disse como verdadeira amiga, via Rony como o amigo que sempre foi e o amigo em que viviam discordando em tudo, o amigo em que a preocupação era a mesma com a Harry, sorriu com o pensamento.

Hermione não se sequer percebeu quando Rony livrou-se de Lila, lamentou-se por ele quando soube embora ele estava realmente triste mas não pelo que ela supunha, Rony estava ferido por sua indiferença, embora ela o tratasse como um verdadeiro amigo e isso o aquecesse, não seria privado de sua presença, mas temia tê-la perdido para sempre se é que um dia realmente ela se interessou por ele, mas Rony sabia, a amava e não a amava como a uma amiga.

Por enquanto contentava-se em ter a presença dela por perto e isso o preenchia por hora, ele não queria que seu amor fosse segredo mas não era a hora, e tinha medo de que esssa hora nunca chegasse, na verdade ele sempre a amou de maneira descontrolada e isso o assustava, não podia se ver longe dela. Mesmo com toda a implicância ele sentia-se radiante quando ela chegava a toca sempre que fossem retomar um novo ano em Hogwarts e quando ela ficava mesmo quando Harry não estava.

Em Hogsmeade saíram os três e Hermione estava feliz e ansiosa, caminharam e sorriram juntos como o trio novamente, Hermione os abraçou ficando ao meio e beijou o rosto dos dois.

Entraram no três vassouras e o ambiente estava cheio. Hermione sentiu braços a envolverem e o seu cheiro invadiu sua narinas, ele a abraçou por trás sorrindo.

_ Harry! E aí maninho!- Fred disse os cumprimentando pois estavam e beijou o rosto de Hermione que sorria, virou de súbito e envolveu-lhe o pescoço em um abraço fazendo com que ele a erguesse alguns centrimetros ao chão.

_ Fred!- suspirou sentindo seu corpo próximo e a saudade se esvair em satisfação

_ Oi meu doce!- ele disse em seu ouvido e colocou-a de volta ao chão.

Rony estava vermelho em choque, surpresa e irritação... ciúmes, desde quando eles tinham tamanha intimidade? Irritou-se ainda mais pensando que Hermione demonstrava animo que a dias não apresentava. E se fosse ele? Ela agiria da mesma forma?

_ Opa assim também vou querer um abraço! O que é isso casal?- George disse e sorriu insinuando a elevada empolgação, Harry sorriu enquanto lhe entregavam cerveja amanteigada.

_ O que significa isso?- Rony disse com a voz mais grave que o normal e não fora respondido bufou sendo ignorado embora , seu nervosismo era evidente mais não para Hermione, Fred o encarou duvidoso mas sorriu enquanto engajavam conversa e George abraçou Hermione sutilmente.

Hermione afastou e seguiu ao caminho para o toalete mais antes olhou para Fred com sorrindo, Gina estava os obsevando desde que entraram estava ao outro lado do ambiente com Luna, Dino.

Hermione entrou pelo corredor que chegava ao banheiro e antes que alcançasse o local, seu corpo fora lançado contra parede e lábios que ela tanto ansiava beijaram os seus, ele gemeu o abraçando e sorriu em sua boca.

_ Senti sua falta- disse o beijando e ele sorriu, Hermione espantava-se com sua espontaneidade quando estava com ele, Fred fazia com que se sentisse sem receios, encontrava-se a vontade com seus anseios e ele era seu desejo.

_ Eu senti mais nerd!- ele disse e ela fingiu-se ofendida, batendo levemente em seu peito, em outro momento faria alguma piada a irritando ainda mais mas a pressa o privava a brincadeiras, tomou seus lábios com vontade e sua língua explorou a boca que o enlouquecia enquanto apertava sua cintura e pareciam fundir-se em um abraço sensual que escapava ruidosos gemidos de ambos.

Gina levantou-se e seguiu o mesmo caminho atrás de Fred poucos minutos depois que o viu sair, e sorriu quando os viu, saindo sem ser percebida.

Mas tarde, dali o grupo fora conhecer a loja dos gêmeos e antes de voltarem a Hogwarts.

...

Noite e apesar de Hermione não parar de sorrir devido ao ar de contentamento seus sentimentos de difundiam sobre o desgosto de despedir-se.

_ Eu sabia!- Gina entrou no dormitório a surpreendendo

_ O que?- perguntou e Gina sorriu ardilosa - _ Que você gosta do Harry, eu também sabia!- sorriu

_ Não eu sabia que você queria ser minha cunhada de qualquer forma-

_ Que?- Hermione surpreendeu-se encarando-a, Gina sorriu com seu embaraço.

_ Isso mesmo que ouviu, não negue Hermione, viu vocês dois hoje, você e Fred hummmmm- sorriu jogando-se na cama da garota - _ Me conte tudo!-

Hermione atingiu o tom escarlate sobre seu rosto e ficou imóvel por algum tempo.

_Como ... você ...

_ Já disse que os vi aos beijos Hermione agora me conte tudo antes, você gosta do meu irmão?- perguntou seria dessa vez - - Gosta?

_ Não gosto de Fred, Gina, eu o amo, sou apaixonada por ele!-

Gina ficou feliz por eles, mas não pode deixar de pensar em Rony sabia dos sentimentos dele por mais que negasse, Hermione era mais do que amiga em seu coração. Conversaram por um bom tempo até Gina dar o assunto por encerrado quando Hermione quis falar sobre Harry afinal ela havia terminado com Dino.

Comentarios?


	7. Chapter 7

Semanas se passaram e com encontros furtivos Hermione sentia-se feliz como nunca imaginará, Fred visitará Hogwarts, ou melhor, entrara sem ser percebido devido suas habilidades travessas, George também foi visitar Angelina pelo que ela soube, ansiavam ficarem juntos e nunca a presença dele era essencial para ela.

Juntos na sala precisa conversavam em clima de romance

_ Hermione se houvesse outra palavra que tivesse maior significado que amor essa seria a definição do que sinto por você!- ela derreteu-se ao ouvir, como ele poderia ser tão perfeito? suas declarações a deixava completamente, irremediavelmente apaixonada.

_ Então me ama?- perguntou manhosa como bichento (seu gato) quando queria chamego.

_ Hummm- Fred fingiu pensar e sorriu quando Hermione bateu em seu peito com suas mãos delicadas, ela era seu delicioso algodão doce. –

_ Calma- fingiu sentir dor mas segurou-lhe pelos braços e a encarou - _ Sim, o que sinto por você é amor- disse próximo a seu rosto e ela fechou s olhos sentindo-o beijar-lhe o rosto- _ Mas acho pouco não é uma boa definição... o que sinto por você é amor, amor e mais!- sussurrou em seu ouvido, Hermione segurou-lhe o rosto e beijou-lhe os lábios sentindo –se maravilhosa.

Sentada em seu colo de frente para ele suas pernas o envolviam e beijaram-se com ímpeto do desejo e satisfação, seus corpos eram perfeitos juntos, ele a puxou para mais perto de si, esvaindo-se espaço entre eles, suas mãos tocavam as costas dela em um toque sensual.

...

Já namoravam a meses, a meses eram um casal e ambos sentiam a necessidade serem vistos como tal, mas nada era dito, e com Fred fora de Horgwarts a situação não ajudara muito.

Passeavam pelas ruas de Hogsmeade com o recesso das aulas Fred e Hermione andam pelas ruas, sorriam todo o tempo e abraçados viam tudo

_ Ei, me da licença quero ver aquela vitrine também tempo interesse em coisas bonitas!- Hermione disse em um tom falsamente ofendido, via roupas e acessórios femininos e ao mesmo tempo que julgavam não ser de seu interesse coisas fúteis ela queria aquela blusa.

_Eu te dou licença para tudo sua gostosa- ele disse e ela sorriu bobamente, somente ele a fazia sentir-se assim.

_Vamos!- revirou os olhos e sorriu animada, puxando-o para que continuassem o caminho quando ele a reteve e beijou-a os lábios, se amavam e a cumplicidade era algo que sempre teriam, assim julgam ao presente momento.

Seguiram até a loja as Gemialidades mas não estava aberta a publico subiram ao segundo andar e uma sala enorme e confortável a surpreendeu, alias como tudo naquela loja.

...

Fred e Hermione discutiam sobre o passo de seu relacionamento embora a quisesse sempre refreava a situação quando estavam juntos e isso a deixava apreensiva, a intimidade que tinham poderia ser tão grande quanto a afinidade e sentimento mutuo que nutriam um pelo outro mas sempre que seguiam por caminhos mais íntimos Fred a distanciava, de maneira delicada mas ainda sim era um rejeição e para ele era cada vez mais árduo refrear-se aos seus anseios, a desejava mais a cada toque seu e a receptividade de dela tornava ainda mais difícil controlar-se.

_ Doce...- Fred tentou refrear-se, Hermione estava deitada sobre ele, e sem sua blusa, apenas de sutiã, ele não via sua camisa a algum tempo e não perceberá quando isso tomou as proporções, a afastou sutilmente sentando-se o que não aliviara em nada a união que os consumia

_ FRED! Não podemos por uma diferença de um ano? Isso é ridículo, é ilógico, é... – dizia alterada e foi interrompida por lábios nos seus, ele a beijou e sorriu em sua boca antes de seguir invadindo sua boca com a língua habilidosa, puro deleite foi o que ela sentiu e agarrou-lhe os ombros em resposta, beijavam-se sem contar quanto tempo poderiam se beijar até a exaustão, mas ela duvidava cansar-se de tal atitude.

_ Eu te amo Fred!-

_ Então casa comigo? –

_ Como?- o encarou em choque

_ Quando você terminar Hogwarts claro, agente conta para todos e você já se casa comigo, você aceita sua nerd gostosa?- sorriu brincando com seus cabelos como se a convidasse para um simples passeio em Hogsmeade mas era de sua personalidade, Fred tinha certeza de seus sentimentos e ele a queria sobre tudo.

_ Hummmm- ela fingiu pensar e ele a encarou chocado, ela sorriu de sua expressão- Eu aceito seu palhaço!

_ PALHAÇO! Aaaa eu vou te mostrar quem é o palhaço!- disse mudando-os de posição, jogou-a no sofá deitando a e deitando-se sobre ela em seguida vetando seus movimentos com seu peso que controlava sobre ela.

_ Eu devia estar com medo?- sorriu o desafiando e o abraçou sentindo seu calor.

_ Eu espero que não, medo...é a ultima coisa que quero que voce sinta comigo!- Fred a encarou impressionado sobre o quanto a amava, Hermione o surpreendia.

_ Eu te amo!- ela disse e se beijaram com toda a intimidade que seus corpos proporcionavam.

Logo o momento da paixão o espaço se torna escasso e o tempo não existe, somente a ansiedade e a vontade sobre a luxuria que os preenchia, sem reações para mais ...

_ Tem certeza?- Fred disse e ela o beijou sem mais respostas, conjurou uma cama e a deitou gentilmente seguindo o mesmo caminho.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione despertou e sentia-se quente, um corpo junto ao seu a envolvia e envolvidos sobre a nudez que os expunha ainda que sob os lenços e cobertores macios, aconchegou-se ao peito másculo que a aquecia enquanto sentia o cheiro e o conforto que a preenchia quando sentiu mãos acariciando suas costas.

_ Bom dia doce!- sussurrou em seu ouvido enquanto colados em um abraço e ela suspirou, sentiu-o beijar-lhe o ombro e quando seus olhos se encontraram Hermione sorriu seu melhor sorriso, Fred seriamente acariciou-lhe o rosto e a beijou suavemente os lábios. Quando não muito tempo Hermione pulou apreensiva já era dia e pelo adiantado da luz que reluzia ao vidro da janela podia-se supor que estava encrencada, buscava suas roupas rapidamente se vestindo.

_ O que esta fazendo? Fred sentou-se a observando

_ Estou atrasada! O que acha que estou fazendo? – apresada vestiu-se por completo e Fred sorria - _ Eu...

_ Esta procurando isso? – Hermione virou-se o encarando e seu peito nu a distraiu seus olhos se guiam pelo corpo do rapaz até encontrar seus olhos, Fred sorria com a pretensão de seu olhar sobre si, ele segurava seu cachecol e em seguida envolveu em seu pescoço

_ Em buscar-

_ Fred ...por favor me entregue preciso ir... voltar a Hogwarts, Fred!- reclamou ao tentar puxar o tecido e ele puxou-a fazendo com que sentasse em suas pernas. Hermione sentia a recente aproximação como falha a sua sanidade e temia perder o sentido, a lógica, a razão. Assim sentia-se enquanto estava em seus braços, tão próximos, Fred beijou seus lábios em ternura e com suas mãos firmes em suas costas a mantinha pressa em seu abraço, Hermione cedeu fechando os olhos e beijos intensos eram depositados em seu pescoço. Amor! Sentia-se amando e tudo era pleno e perfeito naquele momento.

_ Você esta bem? Perguntou encarando seus olhos e Hermione surpreendeu-se diante a pergunta, ele mantinha a mão sobre seu rosto.

_ Estou ótima- disse o abraçando por sobre os ombros e o encarou Fred analisou sua face por segundos certificando-se antes de beijarem-se com luxuria, suas bocas se uniam ao mesmo tempo em que as línguas ávidas encontravam-se as pressas, presos ao contento.

...

_ Voce viu Hermione?- Harry perguntou casualmente mas nitidamente preocupado, Hermione nunca se atrasava e jamais perdia uma aula sequer, pensava em ir ao dormitório feminino mesmo com todos os receios.

_ Não Harry eu não a vi- respondeu a garota dividia o dormitório com ela, como assim não a viu.

A sala de aula era evidente a falta de sua presença, aula de Severo.

_ Harry, Harry onde pode estar Hermione? Não apareceu para o café, ela nunca perde uma aula- era a terceira vez que Rony perguntava eufórico por respostas, sentado ao lado do amigo.

_ Rony eu não sei eu ...

_ Mas Harry Hermione nunca perdi uma aula ela...

_ Algo que queira compartilhar com o restante Wesley?- Snape perguntou com sue tom eloquente

_ Não senhor eu..

_ E o senhor, senhor Potter? Vejo que a amiga impertinente e arrogante de vocês não veio a aula, caro saro confesso, suponho que a intrometida faltaria somente se estivesse a beira da morte.

_ Não fale assim de Hermione!- Rony alterou-se e disse levantando-se preocupado com ela e ao mesmo tempo ofendido.

_ Sente-se Wesley e por sua impertinência menos 10 pontos a grifinória. – Rony sentiu-se injustiçado mas essa sentimento não era maior a raiva que nutria ao professor que o encarava, Harry lançou-lhe um olhar compreensivo mas pensou o mesmo assim que saíssem procurariam Hermione.

_ HERMIONE!Onde Voce Esteve? Estivemos lhe procurando por toda a parte.

_ Ah Rony eu, onde estive eu..

_ O que aconteceu Mione, voce nunca perdi uma aula até mesmo Snape não deixou passar essa, voce esta bem?- Harry perguntou em um tom completamente sereno, diferente do amigo.

_ Estou bem Harry-

_ E o que aconteceu? Todos pensaram que estava doente ou algo do tipo e sua companheira de quarto disse q não a viu!- Rony perguntou autoritário

_ Apenas um infortúnio, me atrasei infelizmente e não quis enfrentar discussões com Snape para entrar atrasada então- a garota explicou e balançando os ombros ainda assim recebendo olhares desconfiados e preferiu argumentar - _ Ah mas realmente não estava bem- tossiu propositalmente ao dizer- _ Mas já tomei uma poção e estou ótima. –

_ É ... eu diria que esta radiante!- Rony sussurrou constrangido admirando sua beleza, Hermione sorriu e o abraçou em seguida a Harry. Rony vinha sentindo muito a falta da garota e ao contrario do que pensou, ao terminar com Lilá Brown não se aproximaram estavam cada vez mais distantes, ao menos do modo que ele pretendia estar perto.

Semanas se passaram e encontravam-se sempre, até que um dia em Hogsmeade foram vistos.

_ Não deixe que ele te engane Hermione- Gina sorriu ao passar pelo casal que achava caminhar em anonimato.

_ Pois eu nunca faria isso Gininha, agora cuidar da sua vida seria bom não acha!- Fred disse abraçando Hermione por trás mas a garota o repreendeu Fred não se importou com seu resmungo e sorriu a puxando para um beijo.

_ Mas O Que É Issoooooo?- Rony fitou a cena a distancia, Harry estava a seu lado e o fato o surpreenderá mas não do mesmo jeito, ele sorriu em choque mas logo mudou a expressão ao encarar a de Rony.


	9. Chapter 9

_ Mas O Que É Issoooooo?- Rony fitou a cena a distancia, Harry estava a seu lado e o fato o surpreenderá mas não do mesmo jeito, ele sorriu em choque mas logo mudou a expressão ao encarar a de Rony.

Rony sentia seu rosto ferver em raiva e descontentamento, não acreditava em que seus olhos acabaram de ver, ódio, desgosto, fúria de decepção era que sentia, em segundos tudo se passou por ele como um pesadelo, sua Hermione nos braços de seu irmão e se beijavam com sorrisos e a familiaridade entre eles era algo notável perguntou-se a quanto tempo isso acontecia.

Rony permaneceu parado e Harry olhara o amigo ainda apreensivo.

_ Rony, Harry!- Hermione disse apreensiva mais sorriu, eram seus amigos e seu único receio seria a reação de Fred, ele queria esperar talvez para que todos soubessem mais sua atitude a surpreendeu, ele sorriu e segurando firme e sua mão envolveu-lhe a cintura enquanto aproximava-se de seus amigos.

_ Oi maninho... Harry!- Fred os cumprimentou com o melhor humor e Gina os acompanhou parando ao lado do casal, Harry olhava para a garota ruiva que sorriu para ele o deixando deslumbrado mas logo ficou seria e desviou o olhar para Rony.

Com se si sentisse petrificado, Rony não se moveu, não podia e sequer não sabia como reagir a seus sentimentos, como demorou para assumir para si mesmo que a amava e agora isso.

_ Rony!- Gina chamou tirando-o de seus devaneios

_ Que merda esta acontecendo aqui?- disse concentrado, as mãos ele forçou mante-las entro dos bolsos. Hermione ficara nervosa diante a pergunta encarou Harry que permaneceu calado, Fred apertou sua mão sutilmente em sinal de confiança.

_ Eles tesão namorando- Gina disse tentando soar casual como se noiticia devesse ser digerida mas não foi o que ocorreu

_ O QUE?- Rony tentava controlar-se mas seus nervos pareciam tomar conta de si e suas veias saltavam furiosas enquanto fechava as mãos em punho sentindo os dedos se dobrarem com devida intensidade.

_ É verdade maninho estou namorando a Hermione- Fred disse tranquilamente já havia descido contar a todos, simplesmente não haviam tido a oportunidade para isso, ele a amava e disso não tinha duvidas, embora não acreditasse que todos aceitariam normalmente como Gina.

Todos não esperavam por sua reação, tão pouco ele mesmo Rony adiantou-se e com um movimenta rápido segurou Fred pela camisa em um gesto de ameaça, jamais ameaça ninguém ainda mais estranho os espantou por se tratar de seu irmão mas seus mãos fecharam rudemente e nesse momento eram iguais nem sobre a altura e expressão dois ruivos se encaravam mas não da mesma maneira, Fred estava surpreso quando sentiu suas costas baterem contra muro Rony estava cego de raiva.

_ Não Vou Deixar Que Voce Brinque Com Hermione Esta Me Ouvindo!- disse bruto nervoso como jamais o viram

_ Rony! Pare ! - Herminone disse chocada ao ver a cena que os estarrecia tudo acontecia muito rápido e Rony bateu novamente as costas de Fred contra parede. –

_ Rony não estou brincando nós...

_ Eu conheço você !-

_ Exatamente!- Fred disse distanciando-se alguns centímetros de sua intimidação e ainda assim Rony o encarava com ódio estampado em seu rosto- _ Estou namorando com Hermione e levo a serio. – disse com a intensidade de sua verdade mais Rony sorriu em sarcasmo

_ Hahaha não me faça rir Frederic Weasley!-

_ Rony é verdade eu amo- Fred disse distanciando-se e ficou ao lado de Hermione que nervosa com a situação sentia-se perdida algo raro a ela, Rony desviou o olhar de seu irmão para a garota que sempre foi sua inspiração.

_ Isso é verdade? – perguntou dessa vez sua voz continha o mesmo tom de sempre ameno conciso mas a encarava esperando ser uma farsa, Hermione simplesmente acenou em confirmação.

_ Ele Vai Brincar Com Voce, NÃO VÊ ISSO! ?- seu irmão sempre foi o conquistador

_ Não Rony- disse pesarosa.

_ Logo voce que se dizia tão inteligente!- sua voz fora a própria decepção e o pesar em sua voz era maior. Rony virou-se e distanciou-se a passos largos ainda que a ouvisse chama-lo.

_ Rony... Rony, Ron por favor !- Hermione disse em desconforto vendo partir iria segui-lo mas Fred a impediu ela o abraçou em consolação.

_ Deixe, ele precisa de um tempo- Fred disse, beijou-lhe a testa e ela afundou o rosto em seu peito. Harry e Gina se olharam depois que tudo aconteceu tão rápido, Harry despediu-se com expressão compreensiva e com menção de seguir atrás de Rony, Gina o incentivou com o olhar e ele seguiu iria a procura de Rony.

...

_Não posso, não posso vê-la com ele, meu estomago revira e minha cabeça dói, é como se tudo em mim estivesse morrendo- disse com um sopro fraco e sua voz era a tristeza de sua desolação.

_A esperança!- Harry disse no mesmo tom constatando a esperança morta de Rony e não precisava dizer mais, os dois amigos se entendiam sem palavras, Harry sentou-se ao lado de Rony como apoio mais permaneceu calado.

...

Uma semana se passou e Hermione não o vira mais, passariam o fim de semana na Toca, o relacionamento do casal já era conhecido por todos que aceitaram naturalmente, exceto senhora Weasley que achara a situação repentina demais mas não se opunha.

Sentados após o café da manhã Fred, Hermione e Gina sorriam sobre as palavras de George , Harry já tomara seu desjejum na cozinha coberto de atenção maternal da senhora Weasley que o fazia comer mais que seu normal, quando ouviram Rony descer.

_ Rony!- Hermione disse levantando-se do sofá ao lado de Fred e o chamou- _ Rony, Ron por favor! – disse com tom de tristeza e desespero mas ele não dera atenção

_Bom Dia! Rony disse rapidamente sem animo, não era o mesmo saiu tão rápido quanto desceu.

_ Com licença !- Harry disse levantando-se ainda mastigando algo e saiu a trás dele

_ Rony!- Hermione disse baixo, Fred a abraçou enquanto Gina e George os deixavam a sós

_ Ele vai entender doce, ele vai entender- Fred beijou o topo de sua cabeça enquanto a abraçava e Hermione suspirou.

_ Eu espero que sim- disse separando-se e sentou-se desolada- _ Eu... sinto falta –

_ Ele é muito importante para você não é-

_ Claro que sim eu o amo, são meus melhores amigos- ela disse e Fred suspirou novamente

_ Vou falar com ele-

_ Não Fred, vocês são irmãos não quero que discutam novamente, só quero que ele me dê uma chance- Hermione queria que ele a ouvisse ao menos uma vez. - _ Eu... eu vou embora- disse mesmo com a voz vacilante, indecisa.

_ Você não vai a lugar algum, fique calma!- Fred disse a abraçando calmamente e selou seus lábios aos dela.


	10. Chapter 10

Harry nunca se interferia, queria afastar-se e aos poucos acostumou-se com os desentendimentos de seus melhores amigos, com o que se envolvera ultimamente precisava deles e não se dividiria ao meio como queriam tão pouco se afastar era uma opção. Harry deixou todas suas vontades de lado e sua busca era o que o perseguia... iria em busca das horcruxes mas não antes de deixa-los bem.

Harry havia terminado com Gina e desolado partiria aqueles foram seus os melhores momentos, ao lado da ruiva que o deixava feliz simplesmente com sua presença, mas decidido sabia que seria o melhor, deixando de devaneios e lamentações fez o planejado.

Viu Hermione sentada sozinha o que seria o fim de mais um ano em Hogwarts e estavam os três distantes, Harry chamou-a e andaram juntos passaram por onde Rony estaria naquele momento e só Harry sabia disso, assim que os viu tentou mudar sua rota mas Harry o impediu exigindo a presença dos amigos dizendo que precisava falar e a primeira vez depois do ocorrido que estariam juntos, os três, Harry decidiu que iriam a sala precisa e assim o fizeram assim que entraram ele anunciou

_ Bem, estamos aqui, quero lhes dizer que vocês precisam dessa sala mais do que eu mas como ela seque minhas necessidades ficaram aqui até que se entendam, entenderam depois e só assim ela se abrira sabem disso.- Harry falou direto e conciso, saiu fechando a porta em seguida deixando os perplexos.

Rony ficou vermelho de raiva pensou em como poderia chamar Harry de melhor amigo depois dessa atitude, Harry sabia de seus sentimentos por Hermione, Harry o viu durante esses meses terríveis em que esteve com Lilá... em que soube terminou com Lilá... desde que soube de Hermione e Fred resumiu-se nos piores meses de sua vida, evitava vê-los juntos, e até mesmo separados.

_ Rony!- Hermione implorou, sua voz soara como suplica mas ainda assim, Rony não a encarou, afastou-se caminhando para o outro lado da sala, Hermione não sabia mais como insistir, conhecia –o muito bem não adiantaria insistir.

Horas se passaram, sentados de lados opostos, Hermione estava em um sofá macio, grande e aconchegante, o local era quente e agradável apesar as circunstancias, chá quente e bolachas na mesa de centro e nem isso chamou a atenção de Rony. Horas ! e Harry começara a preocupar-se mas eles sabiam o que deviam fazer se quisessem sair, teriam de si entender de alguma forma.

Rony sequer percebera o ambiente e sem saber como depois de horas seus pensamentos mudaram, ele merecia uma explicação, a evitando por meses esse era o momento e por impulso a surpreendeu quando sentou-se calmamente ao seu lado

_ Porque? – perguntou normalmente como algo casual mais seu tom sugeria o que sentia, sentia-se traído. Ela sabia do que ele falava mas não pensou em como melhor responder não queria que ele se afastasse

_ Rony, isso não tem nada haver com agente, não interfere no que temos, eu...- falou rapidamente com medo de perder a chance

_ Como não tem? Agiu por minhas costas, e ainda diz que sou amigo? É meu irmão Hermione! E voce sequer me contou, você..

_ E voce me contou sobre Lilá?

_ Isso é diferente!- falou demonstrando sua irritação, ela o conhecia bem.

_ Não há!- Hermione disse convicta porem não o encarou fitando suas mãos e o chão.

_ Você sempre soube dos meus sentimentos por você, do que sinto por você!- disse aproximando-se em suplica

_ Rony...

_ Você sempre soube Hermione!- - Rony sempre falava de seus sentimentos de maneira subtendida, nunca conseguia expressar-se

_ Rony, eu te amo! Você é meu melhor amigo!- com impulso Hermione disse o abraçando- _ Não quero ficar sem você! Me desculpe!-

Rony suspirou, não era o que queria, ainda surpreso pelo abraço

_ Eu te amo Hermione!- disse com tamanha sinceridade e subentendido falava do amor que a queria como namorada não como amiga-

No mesmo momento em que foi dito a porta da sala foi aberta mas eles não perceberam

_ Mas..- Rony envergonhou-se e contrariado consigo mesmo afastou-se

_ Rony, eu amo você! –disse e segurou seu rosto entre as mãos- _ E amo Fred! – Rony afastou-se em desaprovação em Hermione suspirou –

_ E você quer que eu aceite?- disse contrariado

_ Não! Quero que não se afaste... por favor!- pediu minutos ficaram em silencio quando Harry entrou, seu rosto era serio.

_ Bem, estou partindo!-

_ Não pensou que iria sozinho não é? Vou com você, precisa de nós!

_ Nós vamos com você!- Rony disse levantando-se ainda ferido, mas não importava, falava a amizade.

...

Durante meses o casal era visto como tal, Fred e Hermione passavam noites juntos, desde a primeira noite na Gemialidades onde continha quarto e aposentos reservados acima, enquanto todos pensavam que Hermione estava em casa com seus pais.

Fred não gostou da ideia mais tão pouco privaria de algo em que acreditasse Hermione sempre fora geniosa e impedi-la seria impossível, Fred a admirava, sabia que não fazia somente pela luta do mundo bruxo, mas por amizade. Feliz em saber que conversaram quando lhe contava ainda deitados e mesmo em meio a guerra, dificuldades e incertezas, felizes sorriam juntos e entre planos e projetos, Fred cansou-se de ouvir, sorriu abraçando-a de súbito e deitou-se sobre ela, beijos intensos e trocas preencheram a noite...

Comentem por favor um comentario é muito importante p mim :(

bjs


End file.
